


Chapter 2: Awakened Thirst

by Sully_chan



Series: Crack [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Anal Penetration, Foot Fetish, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully_chan/pseuds/Sully_chan
Summary: Anon finds themselves in a similar situation with an enderman and its friends.





	Chapter 2: Awakened Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I was getting a lot of questions on the last chapter about the size of the tentacles. No, they are not sized like fingers, they are sized about the same or larger than the average penis. But you do you really. It's not up to me to determine what size works for you, you know?

Well that was... Hot. Anon was still panting from the railing that the  enderman  had given them. The whole world was spinning and all Anon wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But... There was something there. Anon felt restless... Like something wasn’t quite right. Anon sat up with a wince as their ass throbbed in pain, a dribble of strange substance leaking out. In the distance,  Anon  could hear the sounds of more  endermen  coming together almost in a pack. They could see it in the field not too far away. 

Upon hearing this,  Anon  shivered in desire. Were they hot for more? Hell  yes  they were. Anon got up and gathered up their items. They didn’t bother with clothes. Oh no. Where they were  going  they didn’t need clothes. 

Anon made their way over to where the group of endermen. The endermen themselves, were simpy moving blocks from place to place with their strange appendages. Anon stopped in front of them and cleared their throat, “U-Um... Hello there...” they said. The endermen just stood there and stared. Anon knew that they would have to do better than that.    
   
“Heheheh.... Oops.” Anon said as they dropped what was left of their clothes. Anon bent down at the waist to pick it up, their obliterated ass on display for the suddenly very sexy and somewhat aroused endermen. One of the enderman’s tentacles slithered forward to touch the not so puckered up hole. Anon shivered and found themselves pushing back against the tentacle. Because of the fucking that Anon got from the first enderman, the tentacle slipped in relatively easy. Anon moaned a sweet small moan as they pressed back against the tentacle. The enderman penetrating Anon made a sound that sort of sounded like a moan?

Either way, there was a tentacle in  Anon’s  ass and pleased sounds coming from everybody involved.  Anon was moaning as their hips gyrated in a lewd manner. Their moans were silenced though when another  enderman’s  tentacle shoved its way into  Anon’s  mouth. Maybe the fluid that the tentacles were secreting was an aphrodisiac? Who knew? All Anon knew was whenever they interacted with the  endermen ,  Anon  became more and more of a slut.  And you know what? Anon loved it. 

Anon could feel another two tentacles move their way to spread  Anon’s asscheeks  even further apart. As if that were even possible. The tentacles massaged and began to pull and push Anon with the rhythm of thrusting and squirming that was going on. Another tentacle made its way to  Anon’s  feet. The tentacle pressed itself back against and in between  Anon’s  toes, almost as if the tentacle were fucking their feet. 

Anon let out a series of moans and gasps while the three  endermen  sullied  Anon’s  poor body. But Anon was loving every single second of the deed that was being performed on them. Suddenly Anon let out a gasp, pulling off of the tentacle that was ravaging  Anon’s  vocal cords. Another tentacle had attempted to slither its way into  Anon’s  recently deflowered asshole. Just the tip was poking in, but to Anon it felt like an entire fist. Anon tried to move so it popped out again, but they were held tight by the other tentacles. 

The new tentacle began to slide into their ass some more. Anon cried out in pain, but was soon smothered by a tentacle being pressed into their mouth. The  endermen  began gently petting Anon and making strange yet soothing sounds. Anon squirmed in the  endermen’s  touch and hold, causing more numbing/aphrodisiac fluid to enter their ass.  Anon’s  whimpers of pain soon began moans of pleasure. Anon began to press back against the tentacles. The tentacles were very reciprocating in their pleasure-giving. 

Soon, the four-person orgy were soon in a frenzy, thrusting and moving against one another. They really were a spectacle to behold. It was quite obvious to everyone that both the  endermen  and Anon were getting close. It was mere seconds after this revelation that orgasms ensued. It ended up in  Anon’s  mouth, ass and on their feet as well (Because that’s hot right?). Anon screamed as orgasm racked their body, causing them to tremble and move against the endermen. 

The  endermen , now content with their orgasms, settled down some and laid back on the ground as Anon snuggled up to the three other bodies. Man, was Anon ever wiped out. Anon thought as they drifted off, that they were going to fit in in this new world.

To be continiued...


End file.
